


Our souls will be okay

by esmerzglamTJR



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: ... - Freeform, GhostTommy!, Ghosts, Love, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Transformation, under age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmerzglamTJR/pseuds/esmerzglamTJR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam moves to a nice home  near Burbank when he finds that the house has a spirit, a cute little blond ghost.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. moving

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song haunted by Evanescence and a cute Adommy story i read over a year ago :)

He was sad to leave his old home in San Diego but they had to leave because his parents got divorced and decited to move to a new home.  
"How your holding on sweetie?" Leila asked.  
"Im fine mom" he smiles, and he really is, its just that he's gonna miss his friends from back home. His best friends Daniel and Brad promised to visit him soon though.  
Neil was playing a game in his phone and was making cheering noices, Adam rolled his eyes and put his earphones on listening to Queen and looking outside the window.  
Thirty minutes latter they arrive to a their new house.  
Well, its looks nice at least. Adam thought to himself.  
He got his bags and took it inside his new home.  
It was a nice house, the walls in the living room were painted a shade of blue/green, and up the stairs there were four rooms and two restrooms.  
"Boys, why don't you guys go to your new rooms and come down in two hours for dinner" Leila told her sons.  
"okay mom" both Adam and Neil responded.  
Adam got his bags and went upstairs to his new room.  
He dropped his bags next to the bed and layed down on the bed and closed his eyes. He was going to turn 15 in three weeks, he usually didn't looked forward to his birthday, but that's the day his Danny and Brad are going to visit him.  
He has to admit to himself that he has a little crush on his friend Brad, but won't do something about it, him and Brad are better off friends than lovers anyways.  
He start to go to sleep when he hears noises in the closet. It sounds a lot like whispers.  
At first he thinks its just his little brother, but then he doesn't remember seeing him enter his room.  
"maybe its just nothing" he mumbles and then gets of his bed and starts undoing his bags.  
While he is finished putting the last poster on his wall, he turn around and sees a cute little elf-like boy and gets startled.  
The boy is gorgeous, he has the most the most beautiful brown eyes with eyelashes any girl would kill for, skin is pale, pouty lips, blond hair that is shaved from the sides and falls in his right eye, and is also completely naked.  
Adam gasp and at how beautiful the boy is, then blushes when it fanally hits him that the boy is naked.  
"Hi!" The blond boy says cheerfully.  
"h-hhi, um who arre youu?" Adam stutters, Jesus! What is this boy doing here, and were did he came from? Adam wonders.  
The boy looks confused and says, "I dont know, or dont remember?" Then cheerfully ask, "Are you going to live here too?"  
Too? what does he mean? "Yeah, just moved here, um d-do yyou need some clothes?" He asks because he doent know what else to say, he feels like all his words got stuck in his throat, and also, mostly beacause that beautiful boy is completely naked!  
The boy was about to speak when his mom calls for him.  
"Adam, i need you to help me set up dinner" mom says  
"Bye Adam" the blond boy says then completely disappears in the thin air.  
"The fuck?" Adam feels like he completely lost his mind. Maybe he is.  
"Adam?" His mom calls.  
"yeah mom, I'll be right there" Adam calls back, then looks around for any sign of the beautiful blond, but finds no thing then he quickly gets out of his room and towards the kitchen.

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

At night Adam finds himself thinking about the boy.  
Could it be that i imagined him, or was he really there? Adam wondered.  
He closes his eyes and starts drifting to sleep.  
When he wakes up, he has a strange feeling that he is being watched and opens his eyes to find the blond boy laying next to him with acute smile and eyes shining bright, literally.  
The boy lifts his hand and hold it against Adam's cheek, and Adam shivers at the touch, hand so gentle and warm. He can't help it wanting to kiss the boy, but he doesn't.  
It feels like hours like they stare at each other, when its merely been a a minute or two.  
The boy breaks their silent first, " I remember my name, its Tommy, my name is Tommy, you helped me remember" The boy, Tommy whispers as if he doesn't want to break the moment.  
"Hi Tommy" Adam whispers back.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy has been here as a ghost for nearly 10 years. He wasn't dead though, not exactly. And he isn't sure he really is a ghost, but he just feels like one and doesn't know what else to call himself. At the age of 15, he was cursed for a very long time by a gypsy.  
Within the second year since the Curse, he started to forget about his life before becoming a ghost except his love for for music. He always loves to play the guitar, especially when he feels lonely.  
He was feeling lonely alot lately, no one else has been in that house for a long time and Tommy was happy to see a cute ginger hair boy walk in with what it seems his mom and his little brother. He remembers saying hi to the boy, Adam, is his name when Adam's mom called for him and he had to go.  
Somehow Tommy remembered his own name after talking to the ginger. Tommy felf a strong connecting whit the boy and maybe that's why he remembered.  
At the same night, he watches as Adam lays the in bed.  
*Maybe he's sleeping?* Tommy softly gets in bed next to the boy and watches him.  
*He looks so beautiful and peaceful* Tommy thinks.  
He watches the many freckles all over Adams face and traces them with his finger.  
Its 5:30 in the morning when Adam wakes up and looks at Tommy like he can't belive he is there, then watches at him look down and blushes.  
*he's so cute when he blushes!*  
Tommy's hand softly goes to the ginger's cheeck and feels him shiver. They stay like that for a while, not wanting to break their silence.  
" I remember my name, its Tommy, my name is Tommy, you helped me remember" Tommy softly whispers.  
Adam just smiles and whispers back "hi Tommy"  
Tommy returns the smile and then wonders how those soft freckled lips would feel against his and softly presses his lips against Adams...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Adam sexytime ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I'll try and get another chapter tomorrow :)

Adam can't believe Tommy is kissing him. He wonders what Tommy meant by not being able to remember who he was in the first place, but then his mind melts when Tommy's tongue brushed his. When Tommy breaks the kiss, Adam is left gasping, totally breathless and then Tommy rubs his thumb over Adam's lower lip.  
"your so beautiful Adam" Tommy tells him  
"so are you Tommy" then Adam kisses Tommy once again, just a peck on the lips though. "How did you get here?"  
"I've been here for a long time"  
Adam stares at Tommy glowing eyes then asks "why does your eyes glow? They are so beautiful"  
Tommy smiles this perfectly adorable smile and says in a voice like a voice of a shy little kid "I don't know, I was cursed for a long time but never figured out much about myself." Then with a confused face says " I didn't know my eyes glowed before, that has never had happened before"  
"Really?"Adam asks  
"Yup! Maybe my eyes glow because I really, really like you." Tommy says and Adam blushes. "you really do that alot, don't you?"  
"Do what?" Adam says with a small voice.  
"Blush, its really cute you know" Then Tommy pecks each cheek with his lips and then licks one and Adam squeaks and his cheeks redden. "Oh my gosh you are just adorable"  
At this point Adam is hard and a little bit embarrassed.  
Tommy looks at the bulge in Adams pants and smiles a devilish smile. His ghostly pale hands goes towards Adam's pijama pants and slowly pulls them down and the same with his boxers then Adam is completely naked just lime Tommy is.  
All Adam can do is lay still till he feels Tommy's tongue lick the base of his dick.  
"Fuck" Adam whimpers when Tommy swallows him whole. Adam sees Tommy's head bobbing up and down, and the strange yet amazing feeling of fire and ice of Tommy' mouth till he can feel himself getting close. He grabs Tommy's hair and starts thrusting up his mouth rapidly.  
"Tommy!" He moans loudly when he feels him swallow his cum.  
Tommy crawls on top of Adam rubbing both his and Adam's sensitive dicks together and kisses Adam sweetly.  
Adam can taste himself on Tommy's mouth and depends the kiss till they are both left panting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading, im still getting the hang of it but hopefullly i get better over the time <3  
> ^V^


End file.
